


Звенья

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Depressed State, Drama, Gen, Mutilation, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Все — звенья одной цепи





	Звенья

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> — пре-канон DE:MD;  
> — приводятся прямые цитаты из DE: HR;  
> — «Coma» (англ.) – в разных значениях и бессознательное состояние, и оболочка кометы;  
> — «Три поросёнка» — сказка, изданная в Лондоне в 1843 году, известна в США как «Сказки дядюшки Римуса»;  
> — Костюшко (польск. Kosciuszko, местное произношение — Кози-оско) — высочайшая вершина Австралийского континента.  
> Предупреждения: ООС

Новый Год он встретил в кровати. Тупо смотрел перед собой и напоминал врачам Пиноккио.  
Это был первый год в его жизни без всяких надежд.  
Он не мог ничего загадывать. Всё осталось в прошлом. Сгорело, утонуло, исковеркано, взорвано.  
И новая жизнь — к чему, если он лежит на кладбище? Только его мертвецы не найдены, пропавшие без вести, расскажите, когда вы видели их в последний раз, Дэвид?  
В башне и в комнате с батискафом, я подал ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться по ступеням, а он ответил: «Спасибо, Девид», я сказал ему в пылу ссоры, что уверен в его решении, а он ушел, бросив вместо обещания: «Я подумаю над этим».  
Теперь никого в новом мире, столь неожиданном после комы. Только он вернулся в жизнь, которую он помнит «до» так ярко и остро, словно оборвалась она несколько минут назад, до того, как потерял сознание, — а надо проживать её «после».  
Раньше он был разделённым человеком в цепочке между Хью и Адамом. Вернее, звеном объединяющим: железо и плоть, технологии и человеческая природа, рука без отпечатков пальцев — и с узором капилляров на коже.  
Новый Год — а у него нет желаний. Нет ничего, кроме мочеприёмника и тяжёлой реабилитации: он неделя как научился есть самостоятельно, без капельницы.  
Хотя… разве что пожелать, чтобы фантомные боли от второй руки оставались подольше. И гасили боль внутреннюю, жгучую, испепеляющую деревянного Пиноккио.

 

Новый Год он встретил на койке в наручниках. Подёргал руками, удивился, почему запястья и кисти такие тяжёлые.  
Когда-то он думал, по наивности и в нежелании вникать, что все внешние импланты — протезы, заменяющие человеку его человеческое — неподъёмные, неизбывно технические, заведомо с подвохом в восприятии.  
Когда закончилась жгучая боль перерождения, он стал невесомым в собственном теле. Наверное, так чувствовал себя Икар, взлетая над земным притяжением.  
Он мог быть кем угодно, поступать, как пожелает, а не как выходит.  
А оказалось — он брак. Ошибка в генокоде, случайная удача.  
Не человек даже, так — наполовину; сборная игрушка «Лего» из цепочек, букв, диагнозов, вариантов лечения.  
Домик стоял на кирпичной кладке, оказалось — на песке.  
Пришёл волк Фенрир и дунул. И поросёнок из «Сказок дядюшки Римуса», самый старший, пропал так же, как и его незадачливые младшие братья.  
На выходе ярко светила табличка, и он, вывернув голову, прочитал её видимый угол: coma white — не то стерильная кома, не то хвост кометы. Ну, хоть не «спираль».  
Он хотел бы высвободиться из плена. Белых простыней, белых капельниц, матовых браслетов, чистого беспамятства.  
Словно под снегом погребён и не докричаться.  
Кто выжил там, где всё закончилось? В белой комнате со старым проигрывателем, в белой башне, измазанной кровью, в ловушке с разобранной для радио лодкой…  
Он не остался последним, самым сильным звеном в цепочке после взрыва. Это неправда, он знает, как его зовут, он помнит, что было до того, как взорвался мир под его ладонью, разделил всё на до и после.  
Наручники натянулись, звонко и резко впиваясь в гремучие запястья.  
Он обеспокоенно заёрзал затылком, когда к нему подошли. От врачей в масках пахло шампанским — бедой, а не праздником.

 

Новый Год он встретил в постели. Совершенно одиноко.  
Вокруг стояли призраки боевых товарищей. Не впервые он встречал будущее с потерями, но не так жестоко, беспощадно, оказавшись лучшим стрелком, косой Смерти в безумной вакханалии.  
Дома горела брызжущими многоцветными огнями ёлка. Дети давно спали, свечи оплывали горячим слезящимся воском. И его подушка рядом с мужем оставалась холодной и нетронутой.  
Они всегда загадывали желания вместе. И зажигали сухие палочки бенгальских фейерверков под бой часов.  
А теперь он лежал в больнице, прикованный к кровати беспомощностью, ранами, зависимый от медперсонала и потерянный в мире, который наступил, который выбил его из своего места, как гильзу отстреленного патрона.  
Он своими руками превратил каждого дорогого ему человека в память. Тени, что из-под ёлки тянутся и тянутся, поглощая чернотой сначала пальцы, потом ладони целиком, потом сгиб запястья, потом локти…  
Он как безрукий; и поседевший разом и резко, жмых из колоса, попавшего в молотилку.  
Жатва срезала снопами всех, не разбирая.  
Он и его команда попали под удар первыми. В разгар боя.  
Вернулся он один.  
Лечили его долго. И будут — столько же.  
Измочаленного, истерзанного, с чувством вины выше горы Костюшко.  
Если бы он остановился. Если бы поступил иначе. Если бы…  
Ему предлагают «страж здоровья», элитный, от «Шариф Индастриз», быстро поднимет на ноги, соглашайтесь, скоро будет редкостью. А он отказывается и карабкается — медленно, но самостоятельно.  
Знать бы, кто стал виновником Инцидента, кто в этом участвовал, кто — сопричастен хоть боком, хоть локтем…  
Скоро он переедет в Прагу. Бумерангом на чужую землю.  
В его новой команде нет ни одного ауга.  
Его дочь может стать заражённой. Прокажённой. Хотя всего несколько месяцев назад операция была бы спасением.  
Он загадывает желание. Защитить от прошлого настоящее.  
Всё исправить.  
И медленно чистит мандаринку перебинтованными мозолистыми пальцами.  
Ничего не закончилось. А только начинается.


End file.
